michikakefandomcom-20200213-history
Yaka
Yaka (夜禍 Yaka / lit. Night Epidemic), also known as Calamity of the Night (夜の禍 Yoru no Wazawai), are a kind of Yokai which plays a main role in the story of Michikake. Description : Yaka are Mononoke that are immortal, unless exposed to too much sunlight or receiving fatal wounds (i.e. having the head removed, wounds which cannot regenerate). They are hurt by direct exposure to sunlight, but the wound can be healed in time if the exposure is not excessive. If one stays in the sun for too long, they will burn to ashes, similar to the western vampire. : A Yaka is the embodiment of human agony and pain and are meant to spend their afterlife in solitude. To become a Yaka, a human who has suffered a sorrowful life must either die an unnatural death, which commonly attracts a Yaka to turn them into one of their kind, or the concerned person must be kin of a Yaka themselves, the latter being forbidden for their kind, as having children violates the rule of staying alone for eternity. However, if two Yaka have a child together beyond the rule, this child will be born as a Yaka and can never step into the sunlight in the entirety of their life. They will be born without the ability to feel sorrow or compassion, as their kind is meant to be immune to such emotions. Source of Agony : Yaka feed and grow on the emotional pain of humans to become stronger, though it does not harm them if they refuse to gather human agony. In some cases, Yaka form contracts with humans, who then serve as a constant "Source of Agony" (苦しみソース Kurushimi Sōsu), claiming their soul as part of their clan, in case they face an unplanned death. : Commonly, humans form contracts with Yaka to ease their pain, as the absorption of it through the Yaka can give them a comforting feeling. Unbeknownst to most, the absorption inhales part of their soul, eventually driving humans mad, which often results in them committing suicide to escape the despair. If done so, their contracted Yaka may no longer turn them into one of their kind, as a soul which committed suicide is considered tainted, therefore having a contract with a Yaka is no guarantee for someone to become one themselves. : Source's of Agony are able to see beings from the far and near shore, as they stand between life and death during their contract. As a result of their contract, they share part of what their contractors absorb and amass a great amount of taint within their aura. The accumulated taint will eventually take too great a toil on their body. They will soon tire easily and will naturally die at an early age. Abilities : Regular Abilities :* Never aging body :* Fast physical regeneration :* Strong physical ability :* Extremely increased agility :*Perfect night vision :*Seeing human auras (plus gaining an insight on the source of a human's agony if contracted) Katanas : Each Yaka owns a katana, which contain the curse that revives a human and makes them a yaka. The katanas are kept inside of their bodies, but can be summoned at will. Each yaka has an unique katana, and they are named for the special skills a yaka possesses and among other yakas, yakas are usually known under that name (e.g. Roko is referred to as Koukan by others of her kind). : As the katanas are the core of a yaka, they are the most vulnerable, but also strongest part of them. If a katana is destroyed, the soul of the owner is lost and they cease to exist. Only another yaka can destroy a yaka's sword. Yakas can be killed if they get stabbed by such a katana. If stabbed with another yaka's katana, the owner of that katana gains the soul and abilities of the stabbed yaka. Yakas can also commit suicide by stabbing themselves with their own katanas. If that happens, they still cease to exist, but their swords can be used by someone else, as they "put their own lives into the sword". If the sword of a yaka who stabbed themselves is used to stab another yaka, this yaka will turn back into a human, as it will be considered a sacrifice of one life to save another. List of Katanas :*'Koukan' (交換 Kōkan); Owned by Roko :*'Night Howl' (夜の悲鳴 Yoru no himei); Owned by Fukurohime References Category:Universe Category:Yokais